<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he ain't heavy, he's my brother by Lizzie (odyssxus), odyssxus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495773">he ain't heavy, he's my brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/Lizzie'>Lizzie (odyssxus)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus'>odyssxus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With Friends Like These [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amphitrite comes round, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Percy gets a migraine while in Atlantis, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Prince Percy Jackson, Protective Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Sick Percy Jackson, Sickfic, Triton doesn't get it, because im apparently incapable of not including at least some, but he doesn't realise he's a prince</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/Lizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/odyssxus/pseuds/odyssxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy doesn’t get migraines very often, thank the Gods, but when he does they tend to knock him on his ass for days, regardless of drugs, ocean water, sleep, ambrosia, or anything else he’d tried. He just had to wait (suffer) it out. </p><p>It was just his luck that his first migraine in literally years would hit when he was visiting his father in Atlantis for the first time after the war with Gaea. And instead of waking up with one and being able to hide in his rooms, he’d have to collapse in public, right after talking to his half brother Triton. </p><p>If it didn’t hurt so damn much he’d be embarrassed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>canon pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>With Friends Like These [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1512</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look.  I just wanted to write fluff, but apparently like making Percy suffer. Sue me.  </p><p>I've had coronavirus (still have it, but am slowly getting over it finally) and woke up with the migraine to end all migraines the other day. So, of course, I had to somehow share my suffering.  Ergo, Percy with a migraine, and everyone around him but Triton wigging out about him being sick.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a god.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Percy reminded himself sternly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Literally a god.  He could easily turn me into a krill or something.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help. Triton was just infuriating. The much older son of Poseidon hated him, and made no effort to hide that fact. Percy had tried, damn it, tried to be civil, to make Triton like him. He’d been polite even when Triton had been cold or outright rude to him, had never snapped, and had remained on his best behaviour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom would be so proud of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was nearly at his limit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved being in his father’s palace in Atlantis, he really did.  It was absolutely beautiful, and (besides two very obvious exceptions) the people who lived and worked in and around the palace had been nothing but kind to him. They even seemed excited to have him among them! All the servants and nobles had taken to calling him ‘Little Prince’ or ‘Little Lord’ and while part of him was a bit offended at being called little, he did get it. He was a lot smaller than most merpeople. And ichthyocentaurs were massive compared to him. Then there were the shark people… Well, lets just say he understood the name and wasn’t offended by it. Also, most people in the palace were considerably older than he was. He was just lucky that they didn’t treat him like a child. Well, he reconsidered, some of the older females did. But most seemed interested in stories about his quests, about the monsters he’d slew, life on the surface…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be great, if Triton and Amphitrite didn’t hate him so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Queen of the Sea was at least quiet about her feelings.  She glared (and wow, it was a terrifying glare) at him at times, but seemed to have decided to pretend he didn’t exist unless she had no other choice.  His father was clearly annoyed at this, but even he knew when not to push. He’d privately told Percy he was working on it, but not to hold out hope. Percy didn’t mind. He was the product of an affair. He’d be surprised if she welcomed him with open arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton though… he was a little more obvious in his feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been pretty subtle at the beginning, Percy would give him that, but his taunts and insults had been getting crueler and crueler as time went by. Percy had let it roll off his back, not wanting to anger his father and get sent away. The logical part of him knew his father loved him, and that he spent more time with him then most gods did with his children. But the larger, more dominant part of him still wanted nothing more than his father’s love and attention. Now that he had it, he didn’t want to give it up a second before he had to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the glittering wall of the palace over Triton’s left shoulder, trying to listen to the ocean currents rather than his half brother’s taunts. It wasn’t easy, but Percy managed somehow. Mostly he just let his mind wander. He had a math worksheet he’d been avoiding for weeks, and knew he should probably ask someone for help. Maybe his dad knew someone who was good at calculus? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Jackson,” Triton was saying with a sneer.  Percy thought he looked like he was done. Finally.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, though he knew it would look more like a grimace, and bowed his head slightly. It hurt his pride to show the jerk any form of respect, but it was better than being sent away. His father’s people seemed to like him, but he was new and only a demigod. Triton was like… super old and the heir to the throne. They’d definitely take his side over his if he blew his temper.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton’s sneer deepened and he swam off.  Probably to go do something boring. Percy didn’t think he’d ever seen his half brother so much as smile, even when at dinner. He himself had expected dinners at a palace to be boring, but they were actually a complete blast. So far there had been some sort of party or banquet at least once a week, and Percy had had the time of his life at all of them. He didn’t drink (seventeen, and memories of Gabe made him never want to try it) but watching his father’s subjects have fun, listening to their stories, and being included in games and revelries, made him more happy than he could properly express. He felt as accepted here as he did at camp, but here nothing was expected of him.  They respected him because he was Poseidon’s son and because of what he’d done, but most seemed to remember that he was still basically a kid, and let him behave like one.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get why Triton seemed to hate the parties.  He never smiled, and always left early, long before Percy did.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy sighed. Oh well.  There was no way everyone would like him. The fact that so many people here did was a miracle.  He could deal with a dickish half brother and a somewhat cold stepmother.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, deciding to go back to his rooms to try and muddle through his math homework when it hit.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mother of all migraines.  Completely out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately he collapsed onto his knees, gasping in pain. He hadn’t had a migraine in years, so maybe his tolerance was bad, but this felt worse than ever. He couldn’t think.  He curled in on himself, grabbing his long hair (Annabeth liked it, so he wouldn’t let anyone convince him to cut it) tightly. He didn’t know if he was going to throw up or pass out. Or both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should try to get to his rooms, or call for help. He was in the middle of a courtyard after all.  But he couldn’t make his tongue move. All he managed was a moan, and even that sound made the pain in his head worse. He put his forehead down on his knees, breath harsh in his ears. He would do anything for the pain to stop.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dimly he could tell someone was swimming his way, but in his state couldn’t tell who it was. He knew he should be embarrassed - he was literally on the ground shaking in pain - but couldn’t bring himself to care. Whoever it was would doubtlessly get his father and likely a healer.  Maybe the healers down here had some sort of medication he hadn’t tried? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand came down on his shoulder, making him jump. He was vaguely away of voices talking to him, of someone touching his back, but couldn’t make out who it was. He thought there was more than one person, but couldn’t tell for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little Prince, can you hear me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed in sharply, feeling himself list to the side.  Warm hands immediately caught him, and he was gently lifted so he was more upright, head and shoulders resting on someone’s lap.  A hand grabbed his, trying to get him to let go of his hair. He grasped it tightly, eyes squeezed shut as he gasped in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little Prince,” came the kind voice again.  He moaned, gagging slightly. “What ails you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't answer, couldn’t get his tongue to even say the word ‘migraine’ or ‘headache’. They probably thought he was dying or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The person holding him said something, and he could dimly tell someone else was swimming off.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain intensified somehow, and Percy rolled over, vomiting up his breakfast. The hands holding him held him gently as he heaved, even though they were shaking, before rolling him back when he was done, dabbing at his mouth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could dimly sense two more people arriving, and hear panicked words being spoken, before he was lifted by strong arms.  He shuddered, trying desperately to curl up again, to hide from the horrible pain in his head. It felt as though his brain was being bathed in acid.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” came a new voice, the deep voice rumbling in the chest he was leaning against . “Just hold on.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton stopped in the next courtyard over, his much younger brother’s expression seared into his mind like a brand.  He desperately wanted to hate the demigod, but found he couldn’t. Perseus Jackson was everything he wasn’t - and the people of Atlantis could tell.  Oh, they respected him as the son of their King and as a god in his own right, but Triton knew full well he was not loved like his father was loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like Percy was loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tales of his adventures had reached Atlantis back when the young boy had been but twelve, after he’d returned Zeus’s master bolt.  After he’d sailed the Sea of Monsters, retrieved Golden Fleece, for Poseidon’s sake saved Olympus itself and turned down immortality.  He’d fallen into Tartarus and survived, defeated giants and helped defeat Gaea. He’d saved countless sea creatures, and asked them for nothing in return.  He seemed too good, too kind, to be true. The people ate it up, and when Percy was invited to stay for several months by Poseidon they had rejoiced. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Triton had fully expected them to calm down once they met the boy. He was, after all, rather unimpressive in person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the opposite had happened.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They loved Percy even more.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d endeared himself to nobles and servants alike, as well as the common people who lived near the palace. He walked among them, completely uncaring about rank, asking questions about anything and everything. He answered some as well of course, but seemed to be genuinely interested in the people he met.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even his own mother was cracking, Triton could tell.  She still glared at Percy whenever they met, but Triton could see in her eyes that her resolve was wearing. Percy looked like a much younger, much softer version of Poseidon, smiled easily, and was (as much hated to admit it) a genuinely kind person. She was going to fall under his spell soon enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Triton was begrudgingly impressed.  He knew he himself had inherited their father’s stormy moods, his temper, and his intense personality.  He’d heard rumours that Percy had as well, but also that the boy had inherited the sea gods more gentle traits, and that he had an innate goodness to him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy hadn’t once reacted to his barbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been purposely cruel to the boy, wanting him to react.  But he hadn’t. It was like he knew what Triton was doing, and was simply indulging him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his trident more tightly, letting out a slow breath.  Look at him. A demigod, a mere slip of a child, was getting under his skin.  He was ashamed of himself.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to swim away, wanted to go to the training grounds to let off some steam, when a frantic merman approached him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Triton! Your Highness!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton frowned.  “Kastor?” He asked, brows furrowed. “Whatever is the matter?”  Kastor was one of the gardeners at the palace - had been for as long as Triton could remember - and before this Triton would have sworn one of the calmest people he’d ever met.  He’d even been calm when the palace had been attacked by the Titan Oceanus. But he looked terrified now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Little Prince, that is to say Prince Perseus, your Highness,” the other merman said anxiously, hands moving worriedly.  “Thalas and I found him collapsed, nearly incoherent with pain!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite himself Triton felt a faint stirring of worry in his gut. “Is he injured?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kastor shook his head, black hair floating around his broad dark green shoulders. “Not that we could tell,” he said. “He was holding his head.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton made a split second decision. “Take me to him,” he ordered.  The other merman bowed slightly, before shooting off. Triton followed immediately. He didn’t like Percy Jackson, not a bit, but even he would not leave him to suffer.  Not to mention his father would cause untold devastation if something were to happen to the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment when he re-entered the courtyard he’d so recently left.  Thalas, a neriad who also worked in the gardens, was holding Percy’s head and shoulders in her lap and was speaking to him softly. Beside them on the luminescent mosaic was a small pool of vomit gently floating down to the ground.  Percy was shaking in her arms - one hand buried in his hair while the other held Thalas’s in what must have been a painful grip.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” he demanded, hovering near the pair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalas shook her head, pretty face distressed.  “I do not know my Prince,” she said. “I found him like this not five minutes past,” she continued.  Percy moaned in her arms, eyes clenched tightly shut, and she rocked him gently. “I saw him earlier and he was well!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton nodded. Percy had seemed distracted when they’d run into each other, but not ill or injured. And considering he’d only left his half brother ten minutes ago, whatever this was had come on fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy made a pitiful noise, a high pitched keen of absolute pain, moving slightly as though trying to escape something.  Something in Triton’s gut made him act. He reached out and pulled Percy out of Thalas’s embrace, lifting the demigod into his arms.  Percy immediately curled into him, dark head on his shoulder. His breathing was fast and shallow, and Triton could feel his small body shaking almost violently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” he said unconsciously, swimming into the palace. “Just hold on.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thalas and Kastor followed him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” he ordered, nodding to Kastor. “Go and get our father,” he said. Kastor nodded immediately and swam off.  “And you, Thalas,” he continued. “Get a healer, tell them to come immediately to Perseus’s chambers.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The neriad nodded and shot off, leaving Triton to carry Percy to his chambers on his own.  They passed several servants, all who immediately looked terrified. Two instantly swam ahead, and when Triton got to the chambers their father had given to Percy they had turned down the plush covers of the bed, and were hovering nearby.  Triton ignored them, and lay Percy down softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately the demigod rolled onto his side, shaking profusely and clutching at his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton frowned.  He had no idea what could have caused this.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the servants swam forwards, drawing the white bedding over Percy with incredible gentleness.  Gentleness Triton knew no servant had ever shown him. He looked away.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back to the bed at his father’s voice.  Poseidon looked more worried than Triton had ever seen him, which was quite a feat. He was sitting on the edge of Percy’s bed, gently running a hand over Percy’s head with one hand, while the other rubbed his back.  One of the servants, a young lamia, smiled at the sight despite her obvious worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton shook his head slightly. “I do not know,” he said. “He was found like this in the east courtyard. I’d seen him not ten minutes before and he was perfectly fine then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon shot his elder son a look, but didn’t say anything.  He knew Triton’s mind well, and knew his thoughts on Percy Jackson.  He also knew Triton was not responsible for Percy’s state. He would not risk his father’s fury. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton watched his father and half brother with guarded eyes, trying to keep his jealousy at bay. Finally the healer entered, and swam over to the large bed instantly, ignoring everyone else in favour of the boy on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton watched for a moment before leaving the room silently, knowing he wouldn’t be missed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wandered the silent halls of the palace for a while, taking in the unnatural stillness.  It was midday - the palace should be bustling - but it was silent. The news of the demigod's illness (or whatever it was) must have spread, and it was as though the entirety of Atlantis was holding its breath, waiting to see if he would be all right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Triton,” came a new voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to see his mother swimming towards him, a concerned look on her face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fought the urge to groan.  She was definitely under the little demigods spell then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton fought the urge to shrug. He was a prince, such an action was below him. Not to mention his mother hated when people shrugged. Unless said person was Percy Jackson.   “I honestly don’t know,” he said after a moment. “Father and a healer are with him now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned, looking down the hallway that led to the royal quarters.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure father would welcome your presence,” he offered.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother sighed. “And yours my son,” she told him, brushing her knuckles briefly against his cheek.  He smiled faintly at the touch, though he disagreed with his mother’s words. His father wouldn’t notice if he were there, of that he was sure. Not when his favoured son was so ill.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother didn’t push it. “We will continue your father's duties while Percy is ill,” she told him. When had she started calling him Percy? “Your father doesn’t need to worry about the realm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton nodded. “It will be done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother smiled slightly, a small quirk of his lips. “You start the meeting with Delphinus, I will join you after I check on your father and brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton nodded, watching her swim away.  He wondered when Percy had become </span>
  <em>
    <span>“your brother”</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her mind, instead of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>your half brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>” .  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon sat on the bed with his son, holding the shaking form gently. Percy had briefly managed to open his eyes and look up at him, giving him a hint of a smile before the expression faded into one of intense pain. Poseidon carded on hand through Percy’s hair, while the other supported him, holding him slightly upright. Percy’s head was resting on his chest, his harsh panting filling the nearly silent room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d dismissed the worried servants after thanking them, so it was just him, the healer, and Percy in the large room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry Majesty,” the ancient healer whispered, not wanting to cause Percy more pain. “Whatever is ailing him does not affect any of your subjects, and I have never seen it before. I hesitate to give him anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what it is,” Poseidon said in a nearly inaudible voice. At least he thought he did. Sally had mentioned something about this.  “Do you have anything for pain you can safely give him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solon the Healer sighed.  “Yes Majesty,” he said. “But it is not strong. I do not think it will take… whatever this is… away. I do not want to risk giving him something that would cause him harm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon nodded.  “Then wait,” he ordered, though it hurt him to say.  He wanted nothing more than to take his son’s pain away.  But he didn’t want half measures, not if he could help it.  “I will need to see his mother,” he finished, voice even quieter.  He was even considering calling Apollo. His nephew and son were friends, were they not?  Apollo would help. Especially if it meant Poseidon owed him a favour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The healer nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get anything you think could possibly help though Solon,” he ordered. It was best to be prepared.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old healer nodded, and swam from the room, bowing to someone on his way out.  Poseidon ignored the interaction, too focused on his child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down, smiling gently at Percy’s half opened gaze. He was worried, but did not want his child to know that. “I am here,” he said instead, still running a hand through Percy’s hair. Percy swallowed, a look of panic appearing on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon, thankfully, understood, and managed to sit his son up, holding his wavering form as he heaved into a bowl Poseidon summoned.   Nothing much came up, just stringy bile, but his poor son kept right on heaving, fragile human body shuddering. He held him gently. A part of him relished in it, at his son needing him, at being able to hold him in his arms and be the one Percy turned to. But the larger part of him was admittedly terrified. All parents hated seeing their children in pain, especially when they could not help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the heaves subsided, and Poseidon waved a hand. The bowl disappeared. Percy sagged against him, making a pitiful keening noise and his hands went to his head again. He buried himself in his father’s embrace, as though attempted to hide from whatever was causing him such pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon finally took notice of the other person in the room. “Amphitrite.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t say anything, but reached out a slender hand to push a stray lock of hair from Percy’s too pale face, a strange expression on her own face. Poseidon realised with bemusement that it was worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Triton and I will take care of your duties while he is… ill,” she informed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded his thanks, an idea coming to him suddenly. “I think I know what ails him,” he said, voice equally as soft. “But need to ask his mother to be sure.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wife pursed her lips slightly, but made no comment.  She tolerated his affairs well, as she knew she was first in his heart. That did not mean she liked to hear of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you stay with him?” He asked. “I do not want to leave him alone like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, startled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Triton can handle Delphinus,” he cajoled.  Percy moved slightly against his chest, seemingly slipping into a restless doze.  “And I will not be long.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, gaze serious, before nodding.  Poseidon smiled at her, gesturing for her to join him on the bed.  When she sat he carefully moved Percy into her arms, shushing him gently when he protested against the movement.  His wife’s hands automatically cradled Percy, soothing him. He smiled slightly at the sight, drinking it in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be back shortly,” he said, before vanishing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reappeared just outside the apartment Sally shared with Percy and her new husband Paul, knocking immediately. He sensed she was home, much to his relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poseidon?” she said when she opened the door, stepping aside to let him in. “Is Percy alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at his former lover. She was still beautiful to him, and the kindness that had drawn him to her in the first place was obvious. “I believe he has one of those headaches you told me about,” he told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She immediately frowned. “Oh Percy,” she sighed. “He hasn’t had a migraine in years,” she told Poseidon, turning her back on him to walk into the small kitchen. He followed her, watching her rummage through a cupboard.  “Is it a bad one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He considered the question. He’d never seen Percy with a migraine before, so he really couldn't say. “I assume so,” he answered, unable and unwilling to keep the worry out of his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sally bit her lip, dark head tilted to the side. Poseidon smiled despite his intense worry.  Percy was so much like her. He may look like him, but his mannerisms, his kindness… that was all Sally.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” she said. “Give him two of these, every six hours. They’ll dissolve under his tongue.” She shoved a bottle of pills into his hand, before grabbing something else from the cupboard. She hesitated. “Pain medication doesn’t really work for his migraines,” she sighed. “This one takes the edge off, but if you have something stronger I’d use that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the pills, looking at the label briefly. “How many of these?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two, every four hours, if you give them to him.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put them in his pocket. “What are the other ones?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dramamine,” Sally said immediately. “They help him not feel so nauseous, and as a bonus, tend to knock him out. It’ll be better for him if he can sleep through the worst of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sally,” he said, kissing her on the cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at him, the smile he’d first fallen in love with, and the smile their beloved son had inherited.  “If it’s a bad one it might last for a few days,” she warned. “And he’ll feel pretty awful even after it’s gone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does he need, after it’s gone? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sally shrugged.  “Make sure he takes it easy,” she ordered. “No training for a few days, let him sleep as much as he wants, and for god's sake, make sure he’s drinking a ton of water. Getting dehydrated will just make it worse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon nodded. He could do that. And his people would definitely help. They absolutely adored Percy, and would help keep an eye on him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here,” Sally ordered, pushing his shoulder gently. “Go drug our son so he feels better. And Poseidon? He won’t admit it, but he’ll feel better if someone’s with him. ” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon laughed slightly, before vanishing, following her orders. He reappeared in his son’s room, taking in the scene in front of him.  Percy had woken from his doze, and was shuddering in his wife’s arms, making pitiful gasping sounds that cut right into his heart. She was soothing him gently, holding him carefully.  She, like most people in Atlantis, was taller then Percy, and easily held his weight. He didn’t seem to notice or care that his stepmother was holding him like a small child, too focused on the pain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” Poseidon said, crouching down beside the pair. “I need you to take these,” he ordered. Percy opened red rimmed eyes slightly, wincing at the dim light in his chambers. Poseidon was glad he’d had the forethought to dim all the lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>Wassit</em>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fought down a smile at the sound of his son’s pitiful voice.  “Gravol,” he said, reading off the label. He held out two small pills.  “Open up kiddo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy obliged, opening his mouth slightly to allow his father to slip the pills into his mouth. He grimaced at the taste, looking like a small child.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon sat on the bed again, stretching out his legs and reaching for his ill child.  His wife made a slight face at the loss, but helped him arrange Percy in his arms.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said quietly. He knew she found it difficult to have Percy here, a reminder of his infidelity.  She’d gotten along with his demigod children before, but none of them had stayed with them for any length of time, and he’d never been as attached to them as he was to Percy.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, looking as though she’d come to a realisation.  “It was my pleasure,” she replied, sounding as though she was telling the truth. She stood, bowing slightly. “Don’t worry about anything husband,” she reminded him. “Triton and I will handle things.” Her full lips quirked in a small smile. “And none of your subjects will cause problems now, they’re all too worried for him.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned over, kissing Percy on the forehead, before swimming from the darkened room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon raised an eyebrow at her retreating form, before turning his attention back to his pained son.  “You truly are a miracle worker child,” he told the still form, settling deeper into the comfortable bed.  Sally has said he’d feel better with someone with him after all. He would not leave his son alone and in pain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if he got to hold his boy even more, who was he to complain? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Queen!  How is the Little Prince?”  Delphinus asked, completely ignoring Triton.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton scowled.  Even Delphinus, a General in his father’s army, was taken in with the demigod.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother smiled, though looked worried.  “Ill,” she responded, settling herself into her throne-like chair.  “My Lord is with him, and will be until he has recovered. I hope you do not mind Triton and myself taking over his duties?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, my lady,” the dolphin replied instantly.  “Now, about those renovations…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton tuned them out, looking over some drawings and other sheets of paper.  They’d rebuilt the palace completely at this point, and his father had got in his head that they could better improve the defenses.  Why he hadn’t thought of that during the rebuilding process, Triton had no idea. But he knew better than to protest. When his father got an idea in his head, it was safest for all involved to simply go along with it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must meet with Myron,” he said, rising from his chair.  His mother nodded regally, before going back to her conversation with the dolphin. Delphinus bowed his head slightly in respect, before going back to his conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swam from the room slowly, still wondering at his mother’s change of heart in regards to Perseus Jackson.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prince Triton!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned, fighting down a groan that would be most unbecoming for the heir to his father’s throne.  It was Iyyti, a mermaid who’d once been one of his tutors. She was older than his father by several centuries, and truth be told terrified Triton.  He was reasonably sure even his father was slightly nervous around her. She just had that aura, like she could kill you with a look if it wouldn’t take too much effort on her part.  The scar crossing her dark red face just enhanced the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He inclined his head.  “General Iyyti, what can I do for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him, one of the few beings who would dare.  “I have heard the news,” she said without preamble. “Is he alright?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton closed his eyes briefly.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even one of his father’s most powerful and competent generals was worried for the little brat.  How did he do it? Monsters loathed him and were terrified of him in turn, while it seemed as though all immortals universally adored him.  He’d heard rumours that even Athena didn’t hate him - and she hated all of Poseidon’s children!  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is with a healer, and my father,” he said. “He is being well taken care of I assure you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at him with her imposing black eyes, as though trying to see into his soul.  Triton stared back. She may be his elder and therefore deserving of respect, but he was her Prince. She would respect him in turn.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What ails him, my prince?” she said. Her words were respectful, but Triton felt as though she disapproved of something he’d said.  He refused to think on what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not,” he said shortly. “But he is receiving the best care possible.  I am sure he will recover soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She inclined her head. “I will inform the guards,” she stated. “They are most concerned.” She gave him one last inscrutable look, before taking her leave, swimming away quickly the way she had come.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triton watched her leave, frustration in his gut.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did everyone love the little sassy, disrespectful, little shit of a human so much?  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook himself, knowing he had duties to attend to while his father was otherwise occupied with his favourite son. He may be nothing but a disappointment to his father, but that did not mean he would slack in his duties.  He was a prince, the son of Poseidon and Amphitrite. He would act as such.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy woke up slowly, feeling incredibly comfortable. His head hurt, but it felt more like residual pain, like a bruise, than anything. He no longer felt like knives were being stabbed through his brain, that any movement would cause his head to explode.  He was sore all over - he imagined from how tense he’d been and how much he’d been shaking (not to mention the vomiting) - but overall felt pretty good. In a day or two (maybe three) he’d be right as rain.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Percy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, blinking when he found himself resting on a person instead of a mattress.  Or the bathroom floor, that had happened before with migraines. He looked up. “Dad?” His voice came out as nothing more than a weak rasp, much to his embarrassment.  He cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father shifted slightly, cupping a rough hand against his cheek, forcing him to look up.  The lord of the seas looked down at him with a concern expression. “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy grinned.  “So much better,” he said honestly. He stretched, yawning loudly.  He wondered if he should try to extricate himself from his dad’s arms, but found he didn’t want to.  He may be 17, but it’s not like he’d had much fatherly attention in his life. Sue him. He could soak up his dad’s attention and love if he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon’s hand moved to his forehead. “Are you still in pain? And be honest son,” he warned. “I will know if you’re lying.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy decided to air on the side of caution. He didn’t know if his dad could tell when he lied or not, but it was better not to risk it.  He was a terrible liar anyway. “A bit,” he admitted. “But it’s not that bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon didn’t look satisfied. “What hurts? Is it your head still?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy yawned again, before snuggling down into his father’s embrace.  “It still hurts, but it’s more leftover pain I guess?” He’d never had to describe it before. “And I’m just kinda sore all over, and a bit nauseous,” he decided to add before his dad figured out he was leaving something out.  He didn’t think that would go over well. It would be like trying to hide something from Annabeth. Just plain stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father sighed. “It’s too early for you to take anything else,” he said with genuine regret.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy opened his eyes again, looking up at Poseidon with a faint smile.  “I don’t need anything else, honestly,” he told the god.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon didn’t look like he believed him. “You are in pain,” he pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy shrugged. “Yeah, but it’ll go away on its own soon enough, and it’s really not that bad.” He sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He was aware he probably was a complete mess, but felt too terrible to care. He wanted a drink and something to eat. And to get out of bed.  That would be nice. He started to stand, before his father’s hand stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the god, and realised with a start that the Lord of the Sea must have stayed with him for his migraine. Poseison was sitting up against the ornately carved mother of pearl headboard, his green tunic rumpled with a small spot of drool on it.  Percy felt his face heat up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm, Dad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been ill my boy,” the God rumbled. “I would feel better if you rested some more.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy forced himself to look away from the spot of drool (he was never, ever, telling Annabeth about this) to his dad’s face.  The god was frowning at him, a soft look in his ancient eyes. Percy bit his lip, blushing some more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to get up, move around,” he tried to explain. “Not for long, but maybe just to get something to eat?”  He fidgeted slightly. “I just don’t want to be in bed anymore.” His ADHD was telling him he had to move, and he knew there was no way he’d be able to fall back asleep until he moved around, at least for a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can have food brought here,” his father pointed out, a hint of a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy resisted the urge to stick his tongue out, and shrugged out of his dad’s hold. Thankfully he managed to stand without wavering.  Being underwater undoubtedly helped. The sea cradled him, helped him remain upright. He just wished it could heal his migraine and its aftereffects. But it’s not like a headache was an injury, so he wasn’t too surprised when it did nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father stood as well, giving him an exasperated expression he saw on his mom’s face all the time. “All right,” he said, “but you’re coming right back afterwards, you hear me son?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “I hear you.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved out of his ornate chambers, squinting slightly. His head still hurt, and it was apparently daytime. His father noticed his expression and gave him a look of concern, putting a broad hand on his back.  Percy smoothed his expression, smiling at his dad. He’d never felt so loved or cared for by his father before and couldn't help but bask in the feeling.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He resisted the urge to rub his eyes again, knowing it would make him look like an overgrown toddler. There were people around dammit.  He wouldn’t embarrass his dad by acting like a little kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several servants smiled at him as they passed, looking pleased to see him. Some called out greetings and Percy grinned at them, making sure to wave and say something back, pleased he’d managed to remember all of their names.  Through all this his father was watching him with an odd look, making him slightly uncomfortable. But he ignored it. He was too hungry to read much into it. It wasn’t a bad look, so he didn’t think he had to worry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon led him into one of the smaller dining chambers, used exclusively for members of the Royal Family. Percy knew he wasn’t technically a member, being Poseidon’s son from an affair after all, but appreciated that his father led him here. He didn’t think he would last long in the at times loud main hall.  He adored his father’s people, he really did, but they were exuberant to say the least. He was pretty sure his migraine would come right back if he had to deal with that much noise.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yawned again, giving in and rubbing his eyes with his sleeves.  Poseidon gave him an indulgent look, settling down beside him instead of at his usual space at the head of the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey dad?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes son?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said, fiddling with his sleeve.  “For, you know, staying with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon gave him a somewhat bemused smile. “Do you think I would have left you in that much pain?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy shrugged. “No,” he said, because he didn’t think his dad would want to leave, more that he might have had to being a god and all. “But I know you probably had more important things to do than staying with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A servant came into the room, interrupting his father’s answer. It was an older nymph named Agda who his father had told him had been the personal server for him for millennia. Percy adored her.  She bustled into the room, quickly bowing her head respectfully to her sovereign, before heading straight for Percy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m glad you’re up and about again little prince,” she said, patting him on the cheek.  “You had us all mighty worried.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ducked his head, feeling himself blushing. It was one thing to have his father hover over him, but he’d just met Agda a month ago!  “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t want to worry you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clucked her tongue at him, shaking her head in an indulgent way. Her white hair floated around her pale face. “None of that dear. Now, you need something to eat I’d imagine? What would you like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy blinked. Usually food was brought out to them without any input, and it was always delicious. “Ummm, something small?” He said. “But honestly, don’t go to any trouble. Anything will be fine.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agda smiled at him like an indulgent grandmother. Percy could tell she was barely resisting the urge to pinch his cheeks. He’d seen the look before in the eyes of a waitress he and his mom had known since he was a baby.  Even now, at 17, she would pinch his cheeks when they went for burgers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some soup then?” Adga asked. “Or maybe some bread and cheese?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soup sounds great,” Percy grinned.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, patting his cheek once more before swimming off. Percy still had no idea how food worked underwater (the soup, a liquid, stayed in its bowl… despite being underwater, and the bread was never soggy?) but didn’t care enough to think about it too hard.  He suspected it was something to do with his father’s powers. He’d mention it to Annabeth when he got back to the surface, or the next time he Iris-Messaged his girlfriend. She would undoubtedly know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache starting to ramp up again. It wouldn’t turn into a migraine again, he knew that, but his body had been through the wringer. It would be a few days before he was back to normal.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh son,” Poseidon said, putting a strong arm around his shoulder.  “Come here.” He pulled Percy into his side, and Percy greedily leaned against him, resting his aching head against his father’s shoulder while they waited for his soup. He hoped Agda would bring him a drink as well - he’d completely forgotten to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to eat in your rooms?” His father asked, voice rumbling in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy shook his head. “I’ve been in bed too much, I need to move at least for a little while,” he explained.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father didn’t reply, but squeezed him gently in a one armed hug. Percy dozed against his shoulder, and completely missed Agda returning with some delicious smelling soup, some fresh water, and a goblet of hot tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come son, your food is here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy forced himself to wake up, sitting up so he wouldn’t spill all over himself.  The soup was delicious, and he made sure to drink all of the freshwater, before sipping at the herbal tea. His father spoke softly to him, telling him more about Atlantis and his people. Percy loved learning about it, and found he truly adored the various peoples as well.  He hoped he hadn’t worried any of them too much.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like anything else Little Prince?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy shook his head, before wincing at the moment, swaying slightly.  Both his father and Agda reached for him. “No, thanks though it was delicious,” he said, ignoring their fussing.  “Just want I needed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agda smiled, smile lines around her bright blue eyes deepening. “It was my pleasure,” she said, picking up the dishes. “If you want more just send a servant to let me know, you hear? Anytime of the day or night. You need your strength back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will,” he promised, though he knew he’d never ask for something in the middle of the night.  That just wouldn’t be cool. He drank the last of his tea, missing the look of surprise his father shot the old server. She just smiled back, looking at Percy fondly.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Percy said, eyes lighting up suddenly. “You don’t have hot chocolate down here do you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agda shook her head in apology, even as his father snorted. “We do not,” he rumbled. “Though I am sure we can get some for you if you’d like.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agda nodded, looking as though she was going to go to the surface herself to get some. Percy just laughed. “It’s okay,” he said. “It was just a thought.” He yawned again, suddenly completely spent.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come child,” his dad said, pulling him to his feet.  “Back to bed with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old servant took the rest of the dishes away, pressing a kiss into Percy’s hair as she went.  Percy waved after her, thanking her again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to come with me,” Percy told his father as they walked back to his rooms.  “I’m good now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon merely raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to go into his room. The ichthyocentaur guarding his door nodded to the King.  Percy made sure to smile at him, having had some hilarious conversations with the grizzly guard. He was still trying to convince him to teach him how to use an ax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back to bed with you Percy,” his father scolded, prodding him along.  Percy grinned.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going, I’m going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He settled down, amazing as always at how comfortable his bed was. “You don’t have to stay,” he said somewhat awkwardly. His dad was sitting down on the other side of the bed, looking as though he was prepared to stay for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to son,” he said. “You gave us all a scare.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poseidon let out a small sound that might have been a laugh, giving him a fond look.  “You have nothing to be sorry for Percy. Now sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy relaxed into the bed, closing his eyes. He still felt pretty terrible, but having his father around, knowing his father cared about him, almost made it worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>30 more pages of fluff! With a bit of angst, cause I can't help it apparently. Please let me know what you think! I'm stuck in bed and reading your comments totally makes my day :)  </p>
<p>Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I proofread this once but couldn't concentrate enough to go over it more. I probably should have, but oh well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amphitrite slipped into her stepson’s rooms, shutting the door silently behind her. She’d heard through the palace gossip that Percy had been awake and gone to eat and felt the need to see him. She’d been worried for him, a new feeling, and for her husband as well.  She did not know what Poseidon would do if something happened to the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he?” she asked, swimming into the large open bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her husband looked up from the scroll he was reading. He was lounging on his son’s bed, one hand resting on the sleeping demigod’s back. Percy looked far more relaxed then he had the last time she’d seen him, and was lying on his stomach, hugging a pillow tightly. Her lips twitched.  He was admittedly adorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better,” her husband said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, settling herself into a chair beside the bed.  “That is good,” she said honestly. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon put down the scroll. “Something humans call a migraine,” he said with a scowl. “Essentially a headache that is all consuming and, in Percy’s case, comes with no warning and for seemingly no reason.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made a face.  Humans really lived like that? “That’s terrible,” she said honestly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded.  “Yes. Though that was the first he’s had in years, so they are far and few between at least. Some humans apparently get them monthly or more.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amphitrite was incredibly glad she was immortal.  Poseidon snorted, as though reading her thoughts.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is alright though?” She asked again, feeling like there was no way he’d be recovered so quickly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is still in pain,” Poseidon said, moving his hand from his son’s back to stroke his messy hair. “And feeling rather ill, but seems determined it will pass soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you let him up?” she demanded, feeling a protective urge rise in her chest.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her, a grin on his handsome face. “Why Amphitrite, are you worried for him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She refused to blush. “Yes,” she admitted. “And surprised you’d allow him out of bed in pain. He is a child Poseidon!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is nearly an adult technically, and had done deeds most cannot even comprehend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amphitrite was not swayed, even though she knew her husband's words were true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All the more reason to take care of him,” she retorted primly. “He hardly needs to be the Hero of Olympus, or whatever they’re calling him, down here.” She gave in and pushed a strand of hair from Percy’s eyes. “And that does not change that he is basically a child.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impossibly her husband’s grin widened.  “Will you give him a chance once he’s awake?” he asked. “I’ve been trying to tell you, you’ll love him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She allowed herself a small smile. “He’s a kind soul, I will give him that. And he reminds me of you. Just softer, less volatile.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon chucked. “Oh, he can be plenty volatile,” he said. “He has a temper, that he got from me. But you are correct,” he continued, looking back down to the sleeping figure on the bed. “He is a kind boy for the most part. He deserves happiness.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t reply, content to watch her husband with his son. Their children hadn’t needed them like this in centuries, and even as children barely needed their parents, being gods themselves. But Percy was different, and Amphitrite knew her husband deeply regretted that he hadn’t been there for him as a child. She would not begrudge him the chance to bond with him, not anymore.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made herself more comfortable in the chair, intent on staying for a while.  What she’d said to her husband was true. Percy reminded her of him when he was younger. Though she had the sneaking suspicion his innate kindness was thanks to his human mother, Sally Jackson.  Poseidon hadn’t told her about the woman, for obvious reasons, but Percy had mentioned her in offhand moments when he thought Amphitrite wasn’t around. Clearly the woman was special for a mortal.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” her husband suddenly said, looking up from gazing at his son with bright eyes. “Would you mind staying with him? I have an errand to run on the surface.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She raised a perfect eyebrow. Her ancient all powerful husband hadn’t looked this pleased with himself in years. “I suppose so,” she replied, running through her list of duties in her mind. There was nothing pressing, and Triton could handle anything that came up unexpectedly. Indeed, most of the citizens of Atlantis expected the royal family to be otherwise occupied, what with the youngest member (an oh so fragile demigod) being ill and all.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His grin widened.  “He’s declined more pain medication, though if he changes his mind Solon has been giving him a capful of that,” he gestured to a dark potion on the bedside table, “every three hours. He hasn’t had any in near six.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, memorising the instructions. “Anything else?” she asked in bemusement. She’d never had to play nursemaid for her own children. Merpeople didn’t become ill, and when they were older and injured ambrosia fixed them in moments.  This was a completely new experience for her, but some part of her enjoyed it, enjoyed having someone need her care.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” her husband said, looking back down to Percy.  The demigod had moved, and was now curled up on his side with his face smashed into the white pillow, dark hair everywhere. Amphitrite was tempted, as usually, to attack it with a comb. Her husband and sons never wore their wild hair this long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ensure he drinks when he is awake, let him sleep as much as he likes, and if he wants food encourage him to eat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She made a face. “Nothing more?” She wanted something that would cure him from this strange human ailment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her husband gave her an inscrutable look. “I am afraid not. Thank you, wife, I will return shortly.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched him disappear with a fond shake of her head, long dark hair floating gently around her.  She summoned the scroll he’d been reading, before something else caught her eye. On the bedside table there was a slightly crumpled sheet of paper, like the ones mortals used. She grabbed it, feeling slightly guilty for snooping, but mostly curious.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was covered with mathematical questions. Several of them were answered, while others showed the signs of having been worked over and erased more than once.  Out of the ones that had been answered most were correct, but Amphitrite could tell Percy didn’t fully understand the method. She snorted softly. This boy… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My lady?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up.  Percy had awoken, and had managed to prop himself up on one elbow.  He looked surprised to see her at his bedside, and was blinking as though he thought she was some sort of figment of his imagination.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy,” she said with a slight smile.  “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, before closing it again.  “Umm, fine, my Lady,” he stammered. He looked around, as though expecting his father to still be there.  A little part of Amphitrite's heart broke for the boy when he realised Poseidon had left.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father will return shortly,” she said gently.  “He had something to do on the surface, and left not ten minutes past.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Percy said, blushing.  He pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against the delicately carved headboard tiredly. Amphitrite felt a stirring of worry.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” she said, waving a hard so a glass of fresh water appeared.  “Drink this. Would you like some more medication?” He still appeared as though he was in pain, and she couldn’t understand why he wasn’t taking something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took the water, but shook his head. “No, thank you,” he said softly.  He drained the glass, looking more alert when it was gone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took the cup from him.  “Would you like something to eat?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side.  “No my Lady, I’m fine. Thank you though.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked uncomfortable, like she was the last person he would have expected to be sitting at his bedside.  She probably was.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She decided to take pity on him.  “If you are feeling up to it, would you like some help with this?” she asked, holding up the sheet.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He blinked, looking surprised.  “Would you?” he asked, sounding somewhat desperate.  He blushed becomingly, looking down at his hands. “I mean, could you please my lady?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got up from the chair, settling herself beside him on the large bed.  He watched her warily, as though expecting an attack.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that,” she scolded.  “You may call me Amphitrite if you so wish. I imagine stepmother or mother is too much for you, though I would accept either.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes, identical to those of her beloved husband, widened almost comically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled down at the young demigod sitting beside her.  “I am certainly not trying to take the place of your mother,” she explained. She knew how much he loved Sally Jackson after all.  He kept staring at her with those eyes. “But </span>
  <span>‘My Lady Amphitrite’ is quite a mouthful, is it not?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I - I guess,” he replied faintly.  There was still a faint crease between his dark brows that spoke of residual pain, but overall she was pleased to see he looked much better. Though truth be told, anything was better then the last time she’d seen him, shaking almost violently from pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t respond, just smoothed the crumpled paper over her lap.  “Now,” she said in a firm voice. “Let’s go over this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she spoke, explaining the mathematical concepts, he slowly edged closer to her until he was practically leaning into her side.  Cautiously she lifted an arm over his shoulder, inviting him even closer. She’d notice him yawning again, and while he was making good progress in his understanding, she really thought he should sleep some more. Humans were just so fragile! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her with surprise in his eyes for a moment, before looking back down at the paper when she asked a question, leaning against her with a soft smile.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I do that right?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the question he was working on. “Well, no,” she said. “But you somehow got the correct answer.” She studied his work.  The boy was smart, she’d give him that, but she didn’t think math was his strong suit. “Shall we go through it together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, umm, Amphitrite,” he replied instantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled smugly.  She’d work on him calling her stepmother, and later mother.  They had to present a united front as the royal family after all, and it wouldn’t do for her stepson to be so formal with her all the time.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Poseidon returned, holding a bag filled with different types of hot chocolate mixes, he found Percy sleeping again, his wife’s arm around him and a finished sheet of math homework on the bedside table.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Little Prince!” another voice called. “We are so glad you are feeling better!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy grinned bashfully, blushing again.  “Thanks Dryas,” he called back. Triton wondered how someone could be so bold and so shy at the same time.  Countless servants and nobles and been calling out to him, wishing him well. The demigod had remembered all of their names somehow, nobles and servants alike.  Even small fish had swam up to him, darting around him in absolute delight.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are better then Little Lord?” a passing noble asked, bowing to the royal family.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy rubbed the back of his neck.  Triton knew his mother would have smacked him upside the head if he’d made such a gesture, but she only smiled indulgently at Percy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better Fane,” he said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton blinked.  Even he would not dare to call the capricious lord by his name alone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fane, one of the most highly ranked nobles under the sea, a massive hulk of a half humanoid half shark creature, simply ruffled Percy’s hair with a grin.  Percy ducked out from under his hand, laughing. Poseidon pulled his son back, playfully protective.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try not to scare everyone like that again, you hear Little Prince?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy gave the lord a lopsided smile. “I’ll try not to,” he promised.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn,” was all the lord said, before swimming off.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their father watched with a raised eyebrow, before meeting Triton’s eyes. His eyes twinkled, as though trying to convince Triton anew to accept and love his bastard half brother.  Triton looked away. It was bad enough to be forced to attend dinner out of the palace as a family. He refused to be yet another person to fall under Perseus Jackson’s spell.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come then,” his mother said.  “We have reservations we must not miss.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon sighed. This was a long argument between the two.  “Wife,” he said patiently. “We simply told them that we would be coming to dine tonight. Not a time. And our table's always available.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amphitrite raised a perfect eyebrow. “I will not be rude,” she hissed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton watched as she noticed Percy’s eyes had widened at her rare show of temper, and she consciously smoothed her expression.  “Your father is far too casual about some things Percy,” she explained, pulling him closer to her. “It is a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span>, standing argument.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy blinked, but seemed to accept her explanation.  She pulled him along ahead, clearly still irritated with her husband.  Poseidon let her, and Triton knew his father was just pleased his wife and favourite son were getting along so well.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Triton.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Father?” he said, trying not to snap.  Snapping at one of the most powerful Gods in existence was never a good idea, regardless of whether or not he was your father. </span>
  <em>
    <span> Of course,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Triton though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perseus would likely get away with it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon sighed, a displeased look in his stormy eyes.  “Will you not try to get along with him? He has done nothing to you, and does not deserve your dislike.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton did not answer.  What could he say? That he hated the demigod for being a constant reminder of his father’s infidelity? That he hated him for being universally adored by their father’s people, while he himself was respected and at times feared, but never loved? That he was jealous of Perseus, who was little more than a child, for getting so much of his father’s (and now mother’s) attention? He knew better than to say that out loud.  He would sound like a spoiled infant if he did.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon sighed, casting him a look of deep disappointment that was somehow worse than anger. “He is undeserving of it Triton,” he scolded, anger seeping into his tone.  “If you refuse to try, at least hide it better. You are hurting him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Triton though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>because that is my biggest concern. </span>
  </em>
  <span> He just wanted the demigod gone, so the people of Atlantis could forget about him. Then perhaps things could go back to normal.  He was no fool - he knew they loved Percy far more than they had ever loved him. If the demigod somehow became immortal, Triton knew he would be declared their father’s heir instantly, and no one would protest. Indeed, they’d likely be pleased with the decision.  They’d have Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, as their heir, rather than Triton. He’d just be a forgotten footnote in history. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father looked at him again, as though reading his thoughts, before swimming after his wife and favourite child.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton followed, knowing they had to present a united front as the royal family.  It would not do for anyone to suspect how much Triton disliked the demigod, not when they all preferred him to Triton. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amphitrite pushed Percy ahead of her into the restaurant, smiling softly at the demigod's awed expression. It was a beautiful spot, Triton could easily admit, and one of the families favourite places to go when not eating at the palace. It overlooked a massive reef, teeming with coral and fish. It also wasn’t as deep as many places in Atlantis, allowing Apollo’s light to shine through, bathing everything in a warm glow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is amazing!” Came his half brother’s awed voice.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The owner of the place tittered.  “Thank you little lord!” they said.  “We do quite like it.” They turned to the King and Queen, though Triton noticed their gaze slipped back to Percy, with his openly amazing expression, frequently.  He fought to keep the scowl off his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like a table somewhere private, or on the balcony your majesties?” they said to the king and queen.  Triton would prefer private, but of course no one would ask him. They’d likely ask Percy though.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy?” The King asked, proving Triton to be correct. “What would you prefer?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we sit on the balcony?” he asked softly.  “It looks amazing out there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon clapped him on the shoulder. “Balcony it is.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The owner nodded.  “Of course.” They gestured for them to proceed them, leading them out onto the ornately carved terrace. The other patrons, used to the royal family, didn't call out to them, but bowed their heads as they passed.  Many smiling indulgently at Percy’s obviously awed expression.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will this suit?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy?” Amphitrite asked, a small smile on her ageless face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demigod grinned at her, before turning his attention to the mer. “This is perfect,” he responded. “Thank you so much.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course My Prince,” they said before swimming off, talking to a server as they went. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did they call me that?” Percy asked as he sat down, looking at his father in what appeared to be genuine confusion.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call you what my boy?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Prince?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amphitrite and Poseidon exchanged a confused look.  “Because you <em>are</em> a Prince Percy,” Poseidon said slowly.  “You are my son.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but,” Percy started, an almost comically confused expression on his tanned face. “I’m not legitimate or anything.” Triton was impressed he even knew that word.  “So doesn’t that mean I’m not a Prince?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think everyone calls you  Little Prince or Little Lord?” Amphitrite asked, sounding confused herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy blinked.  “I thought they were just some sort of nickname!” He protested, eyes wide. “Like Blackjack calling me Boss all the time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon snorted, and even Amphitrite’s lips twitched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton stared at Percy in disbelief. “Everyone here bows to you and calls you lord or prince, what did you think they were doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy fiddled with his blanket. “I thought they bowed ‘cause of dad,” he mumbled. “Not ‘cause of me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because,” Amphitrite corrected automatically.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because.” Percy corrected himself obligingly. “I’m just a demigod,” he shrugged, as though the thought honestly didn’t bother him.  Triton was beginning to realise with surprise that it didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perseus,” he said slowly. “The people adore you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon sat back, watching his sons interact with a hint of a smile.  Amphitrite’s eyes were wide and she looked nearly as surprised as her son.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy gave them a confused look, his head tilted to the side.  He looked like a baby seal. Triton refused to be taken in. It had to be an act.  It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother spoke before he could.  “Percy,” she said softly, reaching across the beautifully ornate table to grab both of his hands in hers.  “You are the son of the God of the Sea,” she said. “That makes you a prince, regardless of the circumstances of your birth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her with complete confusion.  Triton realised that he was completely serious.  He looked over at his father, who seemed just as stunned.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d assumed you knew,” Poseidon murmured, intense gaze not leaving Percy’s shocked face.  “I am sorry for not explaining it more to you son.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That shook Percy from his surprise. “What, no, don’t apologise,” he said in a rush. “I just didn’t expect… that.” He shrugged.  “I just kind of thought everyone was so nice to me so they didn’t piss you off,” he said with a lopsided smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon laughed, shaking his head with a fond expression. Triton had to look away. He didn’t think his father had ever looked at him with such a mix of love and pride. He knew his father cared for him, as did his mother, but not like they appeared to care for Perseus Jackson.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They do not wish to ‘piss me off’ that's true, but they also respect you in your own right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy made a face. “But… why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The god of the sea actually laughed out loud.  “Percy, son,” he chucked. “You have saved Olympus from destruction more than once, walked through Tartarus and survived, defeated titans and giants alike, and fought against Gaea herself... why would they not respect you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demigod blinked, as though that truly had not occurred to him. “But, umm…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amphitrite squeezed his hands.  “You have made an effort to learn people's names, to walk among them, become their friend. You care not for rank, and are eager to speak to all. They love you for that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s just the nice thing to do!” Percy said.  He looked honestly confused, as though wondering why anyone would be impressed by his actions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amphitrite looked as though she wanted to pull the confused demigod into a hug.  Poseidon, on the other hand, looked fit to burst with pride.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing is expected of you son, worry not. You are visiting, and have your own duties at camp and in the mortal world. This is meant to be an escape for you. But I am proud - you have conducted yourself well, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> people,” he emphasized “love and respect you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demigod still looked confused, and Triton hoped his father and mother would drop the subject.  He’d much rather eat in peace.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A waitress approached with wine for himself and parents, and a steaming mug of something for the boy.  Triton watched as Percy’s face lit up with glee, and he turned to Poseidon with a wide grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said there was no hot chocolate here,” he laughed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon chuckled.  “I got some,” he explained simply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s grin widened, and he thanked their father profusely.  His mother watched with an indulgent eye, and the server was likewise suppressing a smile, a soft look on her face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton still didn’t fully see the appeal himself, but beginning to understand.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat back during dinner, content (as usual) to let others do most of the talking.  His parents were keen to tell Percy even more about their kingdom, and welcomed several other patrons to approach and likewise answer the demigods' questions.  Percy, Triton noted, was genuine in his curiosity, bright eyes sparkling as he learned from his people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the food came he continued asking questions, though still seemed completely flabbergasted that he himself was a prince. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Triton decided. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t an act. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Somehow, this was just what his little half brother was like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Towards the end of dinner Triton noticed the young demigod starting to flag, a small line of pain appearing between his eyes.  A hand, long fingered like their father’s, like his own, came up to rub at his temple in an unconscious movement, as though trying to massage away pain.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton looked to his parents. They were deep in conversation with Pip, the owner of the restaurant, and not paying attention to the suddenly waning demigod.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton swore internally, but found himself caving into the inevitable.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are feeling unwell,” he said aloud, drawing everyone's attention first to him, and then to Percy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy froze, hand still at his temple.  “Uhhh, no?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amphitrite took in his pale face and the line between his brows.  She moved closer, running a hand over his black hair. “Let’s get you back to the palace,” she murmured, exchanging a look with her husband.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you guys aren’t finished!” the demigod said, a look of genuine concern on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton glanced at the table.  There was still some wine left, and some dessert, but he knew his parents would not care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want anything else son?” Poseidon asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy, who’d long since finished his second cup of hot chocolate as well as his meal, shook his head, before wincing at the movement, hand going back to his head unconsciously.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pip sprang to action, clearing some of the dishes with a wave of their hand.  “You’re welcome back anytime My Prince,” they said with a soft smile. “But for now go and rest. We were all worried for you when we heard you were ill!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy blushed bright red.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now,” the queen of the seas said, prodding him up.  “I told you this was too much,” she scolded gently. Triton thought she was incredibly pleased to have someone to fuss over.  “You were unwell, and should be resting.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her with a smile. “I just didn’t want to miss anything,” he confessed.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stern look on the queen’s face faded.  “You won’t. Now come,” she said. She looked to her husband expectantly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poseidon smiled at his wife and son.  They looked like family, Triton noted numbly.  Percy may not be related to Amphitrite, but they both had dark hair, straight thick brows, a slender frame, and strong jawline.  Then there were the eyes, nose, and high cheekbones that he’d inherited from their father. He looked more like their trueborn son than Triton did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Triton, would you like to accompany us back, or will you make your own way?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to smile slightly at his father, not wanting to concern the God, not when he was clearly so worried about Percy, who was fading fast.  He was leaning against Poseidon and looked at Triton with bleary ocean eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will make my own way back father,” he responded firmly. He didn’t want to see the demigod fussed over more, not when his own thoughts and emotions were in such turmoil.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father nodded, accepting his decision without question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See you later then,” Percy said, a small smile on his face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton gave him a curious look, and felt his lips curl in a slight smile despite himself.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three royals vanished in a spray of bubbles, and Triton could not help but feel as though something had passed between him and his little brother.  He sat back down, nursing his wine. Now if only he could figure out what it was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>###</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy woke slowly, finally feeling completely well, with no hint of a headache or residual soreness.  He’d managed to convince his father and stepmother to leave him for the night, though they’d been somewhat reluctant. He felt bad, making them spend days at his bedside and away from their duties. He knew a few days was nothing to them, considering they were immortal, but it was the principle of the matter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was early, earlier than he usually woke up, but Percy supposed he could get out of bed.  He’d spent enough time lying down lately anyway.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dressed quickly, and (finally) ran a brush through his hair, wincing at the pull.  He’d noticed his stepmother eyeing his hair more and more, and knew it was only a matter of time before she took matters into her own hands.  He liked it longer, as did Annabeth. He wasn’t going to cut it. He pulled it into a short high ponytail, hoping that would keep it neat, and therefore would keep Amphitrite off his back for a few days at least.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Reis,” he grinned to the guard outside his door. He still wasn’t quite over there being a guard posted outside his room, but was slowly getting used to it.  The ichthyocentaur Phelps was off duty now, and in his place was a hulking merman with skin the colour of black coffee, and dark green close cropped hair.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reis raised an eyebrow. “You are up early little prince,” he said in his calm voice.  “Are you feeling unwell?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shook his head. “No, completely better actually,” he said in obvious relief.  The guard smiled at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad, you had us all worried.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy ducked his chin.  He still couldn’t believe that all these people actually thought he was a prince.  He was just Percy - no one special - and didn’t deserve their loyalty. “I’m sorry,” he said. He hadn’t meant for literally hundreds of people (if not more) to worry about him.  It was just embarrassing, and more than a little awkward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reis put a large finger under his chin, forcing him to look up. “You have absolutely nothing to apologise for little one,” he chided.  Percy wished everyone would stop calling him little. He was going to get a complex at this rate. He was six feet tall for gods sake, not short at all.  It was just everyone down here was so damn huge! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy smiled up at the merman. “Still,” he said. “I didn’t mean to worry you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reis let go of his chin, chuckling gently.  “I know you did not,” he agreed. “But we are all pleased you are better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” Percy said honestly. He hated migraines.  He’d rather be stabbed any day. Then at least the water would heal him.  Even ambrosia and nectar couldn't help his headaches on the rare occasion he had one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reis chucked again. “Go and eat My Prince,” he ordered softly.  “Get your strength back up so I can continue training you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy laughed. Reis was tough, and Percy adored learning more tricks from him. Most wouldn't work on the surface, but he’d never really trained underwater before, and was learning more then he would have ever imagined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swam off, waving to the other guards stationed along the wide corridor.  He noticed with a start that no other rooms had dedicated guards, and that all the guards around seemed to be clustered around his rooms.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the thought from his mind.  He was in a good mood, no need to ruin it by focusing on his father’s ridiculous bouts of overprotectiveness.  He’d just have to remember to tell Annabeth - she’d find it hilarious. So would the rest of the seven, but they’d also tease him beyond belief. Jason would never let him live it down. He’d also likely feel bad that Percy's father cared for him so much when he’d barely spoken to Jupiter.  Best not to mention it at all.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He paused outside the private dining hall. It was empty save for Triton, who was sipping at something as he read a scroll.  He was about to leave, maybe go to the main dining hall to avoid his half brother, when Agda spotted him. Of course.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh little one, there you are!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She swam over, dragging him inside and forcing him to sit across from Triton.  Triton looked up, watching with a closed off expression as he was fussed over within an inch of his life.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you need fattening up,” Agda said, as though he’d somehow managed to lose weight over the past few days.  He’d lost weight during and after the war with Gaea, he knew that. He also knew he needed to gain more. He’d been barely able to function after the war had ended. His mind had apparently recognized that he was safe, and plagued him with flashbacks, panic attacks, and more.  He was not the only one who had suffered. He and Annabeth had spent days holed up in Cabin Three, talking and trying to work through what had happened in Tartarus. They wanted a happy future together - not one plagued with terrible memories. Sometimes they’d convinced Nico to join them, considering he was the only other demigod who knew what terrors Tartarus held, but he was growing closer to Will Solace and they let him be. He deserved happiness.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father had noticed, and had invited him to spend some time in Atlantis. He’d spent hours discussing it with Annabeth, before agreeing. He’d wanted to go, but was also terrified of leaving her. She, true to form, only wanted what was best for him, and had finally convinced him to go.  She’d found a demigod therapist, a daughter of Apollo who’d left Camp years before, to talk to, and Piper was staying at camp with her. She would not be alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They also Iris-Messaged practically every night, so it’s not like they weren’t able to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was just odd, being apart from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His dad had made it his mission to cheer him up, to distract him from terrible memories. For the most part it worked - he wasn’t scared of being kidnapped by Hera in his father’s domain (she wouldn’t dare), being in water constantly soothed him, and truth be told the guards posted around his room helped him to remember he was safe.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d also spent hours trying to talk to his father about everything that had happened. If Annabeth could talk to a therapist, he could talk to his own dad after all.  It had been nearly impossible at first. He’d clammed up, had a panic attack, or just straight up frozen when he’d tried. But the Lord of the Sea had been infinitely patient, and in baby steps he’d managed to talk about Tartarus. About his anger. About his terror of being taken again. About the pressure he felt to be a leader. He had to admit, talking helped a lot. And as a bonus he was closer to his father then ever, and cherished their newfound relationship. He never felt judged by the god - just loved.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If only he could build a relationship with his half brother.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, he’d managed with Amphitrite (he’d call her mother one day, but wanted to talk to his mom about that first). He could manage Triton. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay Agda, I swear,” he told the fussing nymph softly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  “Eat a proper meal then I’ll believe you,” she declared.  “Now stay there you hear? I’ll go and get you some food.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy sat. He was pretty sure even his dad wouldn’t dare go against Agda when she was in this type of mood.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You scared her,” Triton offered.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy looked across at the merman, studying his face intently.  He didn’t seem angry, but it was hard to tell. Triton had a wicked poker face. “I didn’t mean to,” he protested. He was getting pretty tired of people being overly worried about him.  “It was just a migraine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton raised a single eyebrow.  “You collapsed,” he pointed out dryly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shrugged. “I mean, yeah,” he agreed. It’s not like he could protest. “But they aren’t deadly or anything. They just hurt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton didn’t reply.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy fought the urge to fidget.  He didn’t do well in normal silences, and awkward ones were even worse. He was way too ADHD for this.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Agda came to his rescue, setting a massive tray in front of him and starting to unload it.  He looked at her in panic. “I can’t eat all this Agda,” he protested. He’d be lucky if he managed a quarter!  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just patted him on the head.  “You just try your best, Little Prince,” she ordered.  She finished with a steaming cup of hot chocolate, before swimming off again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gaped at the table.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She adores you,” Triton said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy made a face.  “She just thinks I’m cute or something,” he protested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Triton agreed. “But she also adores </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Agda would never go out of her way otherwise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy frowned. He didn’t want anyone to go out of their way, not for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Triton sighed. “I have offended you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy looked up, started.  “No! I just…” he trailed off, debating on how much he should say. He had no illusions on Triton’s feelings (or lack thereof) for him.  But hey, when in Rome. “I don’t want anyone to go out of their way, not for me,” he admitted. He curled his hands around the fragrant mug of hot chocolate, refusing to look up at Triton. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that,” was all the god said, returning to his scroll.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy turned his attention to the food.  Okay… not a quarter. Maybe a fifth. He was trying to eat, to gain back the weight he’d lost during his kidnapping and the war, but it was hard.  He settled for a pancake-like pastry, lips quirking in amusement. His father had told the cooks about his love of blue food, and they made a point in including something blue in all of his meals.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you love blue food so much?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, startled Triton was talking to him. Let alone talking to him relatively kindly, without any judgment in his tone.  He decided to tell him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My first stepfather,” he started, half hiding behind his massive mug of hot chocolate. “Told my mom that there was no blue food, so she tried to make as much as possible to prove him wrong. It reminds me of her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton frowned ever so slightly.  He could assume it was a funny story about a loving husband and wife, but Percy couldn’t even pretend to muster any affection for Gabe in his tone. He hated him far too much.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did not like him, your stepfather?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shrugged, taking a sip of hot  chocolate. “He was a dick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oops.  “Ummm, yeah,” Percy said.  “He’s dead.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say sorry,” Triton said, “but I somehow doubt you are sad about his death.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy snorted. That was an understatement.  “I gave my mom Medusa’s head after I killed her,” he confided. “She turned him to stone and sold him as a statue.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton blinked.  “Definitely not someone you cared about then,” he said dryly. Percy thought he even looked impressed, though it was hard to tell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shook his head. “No, definitely not.  But she’s married to a pretty great guy now, so that’s something at least.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is indeed,” Triton said.  He shifted in his seat, sitting forwards with his hands clasped on top of the table. “Perseus,” he said. “I owe you an apology.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s eyes widened.  He was pretty sure he would have to be the one to apologise to Triton for basically coming into his life and taking over as a constant reminder that their dad had cheated.  Which hey, was pretty awkward. Percy didn’t know what he would do if Paul were to ever cheat on his mom (not that that would ever happen) but he knew it would be nothing good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay!” He said quickly. “None needed,” he stuffed some pancake into his mouth.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton just looked at him, and Percy realised abruptly that he was also uncomfortable, just far better at hiding it.  “No, it is needed,” he protested. “I have been unkind to you. I have taken out my own frustrations on you, and that is unfair. You have treated me far more kindly then I deserve.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Percy was sure that was the most Triton had ever said calmly to him. He’d snapped and lectured, and on one rather terrifying occasion had shouted. But never spoken so honestly. “Seriously,” he squeaked.  “It’s all good, apology accepted.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are… confusing,” Triton said with a small frown. “I do not know anyone as forgiving as you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy set down his delicious hot chocolate.  For someone who’d never heard of it before, Agda’s was amazing.  The only thing that would make it better was marshmallows. Preferably blue ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If anything...” he said slowly, making sure he thought through his answer. Annabeth would be so proud of him. “If anything I owe you an apology.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton leaned back slightly, eyes widening slightly in what seemed to be absolutely surprise.  Percy ignored him, looking down at the mass of food spread in front of him instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I doubt dad asked if you wanted me here so it’s not like you had a choice, and I’m literally a reminder of dad cheating on your mom so that’s just gotta be weird for you.” He took a gulp of his hot chocolate, refusing to look at his half brother.  “And I’m taking a lot of dad’s attention, so that probably leaves you with more work to do, which hey, isn’t exactly fair.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, startled to see Triton leaning forwards with his elbows on the table, eyebrows furrowed as he studied him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I’m sorry,” he finished lamely.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton opened his mouth, before closing it again.  “I have treated you terribly,” he said slowly, “and you are apologising to me?” He shook his head, as though he couldn’t believe Percy was real. “Your mother is not the first our father has strayed with, and she is unlikely to be the last.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy made a face.  Come on dad. Gross.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton continued as though he hadn’t seen.  “And father will do what he wants, he is one of the most powerful gods in existence. No, my problem, so to speak, wasn’t because of that. It was because of you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy considered his brother's words. He wasn’t particularly surprised.  He seemed to annoy people just by existing. Takes Ares for example. He was pretty sure all he had to do was walk into a room and the god wanted to kill him in a horribly painful manner.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton let out a harsh breath.  “You seemed remarkably accepting of me essentially saying I had a problem with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy grinned. “It’s not the first time I’ve heard it,” he said.  Or even the tenth. “But wait, you said had?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was jealous of you,” Triton admitted quickly. “Even before you came here the people loved you more than they have ever loved me, as does father.  He readily admits you are his favourite son. The people love you more now that you have lived among us - take Lord Fane for instance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about him?” Percy asked, completely floored.  Triton… an immortal and powerful God, was jealous of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is one of the most capricious and unpredictable beings I know, yet unashamedly adores you. You could likely say anything to him, and he would simply ruffle your hair.  And Agda,” he added, gesturing to the closed door leading to what Percy assumed was the kitchens. “Do you think she would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he gestured to the food surrounding Percy, “for just anyone?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy blinked.  He honestly didn’t know what to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always assumed dad meant I was his favourite demigod son,” he admitted.  “Not his actual favourite son.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Favourite child, really,” Triton said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy shook his head, frowning. “Triton…” he said.  “I’m nothing special. I’m just some demigod with really bad ADHD, who isn’t that smart, and will probably die before I’m 25. I’m super lucky to have even reached 17.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton’s frown deepened.  “Father will not allow that,” he said firmly. “And Perseus… Percy…”  He took a breath. “The people love you because you are kind to them, and because they like your company. I have misjudged you and your kindness, and for that you do deserve an apology.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite himself Percy felt his eyes well with tears.  He’d spent most of his life hated and bullied until he’d gone to Camp Half Blood.  And while he loved it there, people expected so much from him. He was a child of the Big Three who’d lived longer than most, and the default leader of the camp.  He couldn’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> there.  The rest of the seven understood, as did Annabeth, his mom, and Paul,  and accepted and loved him without question, but he had never felt so free and accepted as he did under the waves.  The people here just let him be. Let him explore, ask questions, get to know them. He was free to just be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Percy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a 17 year old kid.  Not the hero of Olympus or any of his other stupid titles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just Percy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was accepted without question by his father, and had accepted and expected that Amphitirite and Triton would never like him.  To find out otherwise… Well, it was a bit much.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave Triton a watery smile and held out his hand.  “Can we start over?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton stared at the appendage in confusion.  “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy grinned despite his near tears. “It’s a handshake,” he explained. “It’s how humans greet each other.” He shook his own hand to demonstrate. “See?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He held out his hand again.  “We got off on the wrong foot, so to speak. Can we start over?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton took his hand cautiously, giving him an odd look.  “I suppose we can.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy’s smile widened.  He’d always wanted lots of siblings.  He’d gladly take a somewhat taciturn, ancient sea god.  It wasn’t any weirder than Tyson being his little brother.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton smiled back ever so faintly.  “You.. are not what I expected,” he admitted.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy chuckled.  “I rarely am,” he confided truthfully.  “But hopefully we can at least be friends?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton laughed as well, the first time Percy had ever heard him do so.  “I think we can,” he said. He let go of his hand. “And perhaps brothers as well.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy ducked his head, beyond embarrassed now.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And as your brother,” Triton said, still sounding amused. “I would recommend starting on that before Agda comes back. You wouldn’t want her to think you’re ill again, would you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy looked down at the plates of food in dismay.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me?” He asked, giving Triton his best puppy dog eyes.  The only people who’d ever said no to him when he gave them</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘the look’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>were his mother and Annabeth. Even his dad couldn’t refuse.  He was sincerely hoping it would work on Triton as well.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Triton rolled his eyes, but Percy was pretty sure he was trying to hold back a smile.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he caved. “Pass me a pancake.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Percy grinned in triumph.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe having Triton as a brother wasn’t such a bad thing after all.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please give me more ideas people! I'm getting my ass kicked pretty hard by Covid-19 and my ADHD brain doesn't do well on days of bedrest. There's only so much one person can sleep and bingewatch before it gets boring.</p>
<p>Also, please stay safe.  If someone like me, who has no underlying conditions, works out 5 days a week, eats healthy, doesn't smoke/vape etc, is young... can get be knocked for a loop from this anyone can. Like I'll recover and be fine, but I've lost a ton of weight, can barely get out of bed, have had a high fever for days, and cough constantly. It's waaayyyy worse than the flu or a cold if you get it badly.  So please, take it seriously. And fingers crossed if you DO get it you're one of the people who only has mild symptoms. I don't wanna freak anyone out who's nervous about it, but I'm getting annoying by people who say it's "just the flu/a cold" because it really isn't.  </p>
<p>Sorry, rant over! Stay safe, THANK YOU FOR READING! And PLEASE give me some more ideas for family bonding, fluff, some angst... anything really. I'd love to hear from you :) </p>
<p>Cheers!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I called Percy small quite a few times in this. I’m going with while he’d average/a bit above average for a person (I read 6’0 years ago and that’s what I’m sticking with) and that’s not tall for a merperson. He’s short and pretty skinny to them, and 17 here so still a kid, especially considering most of them are centuries old or more.  I'm in my 20's and still want someone to look after me when I'm sick, so I don't see it as too out of character for Percy to be the same way, especially when it's his father looking after him. </p><p>Please let me know what you think! Also, if you have any other ideas for Percy Jackson fics let me know :) I always appreciate more ideas, and considering we're all in self isolation for the foreseeable suture, I need something to keep me occupied.  Coronavirus has kicked my ass, and being stuck in bed is not good for my ADHD brain. </p><p>Thank you for reading! Part two is pretty much done, but it was closing in on 50 pages, so I cut part one at 30 so it wasn't too long.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>